On My Own
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: I believed her that she was fine, I didn't question her knowing it would make her upset.…how foolish I was. Sasu/Sak WARNING! Angst! Lemon! Tragedy! but read it anyways it's really good!


**This is a dedication to every person out there who has leukemia. It's a horrible sickness that people don't take seriously. They have no idea how much people who do have it suffer. I literally cried when I heard some of the horrible story's people have shared about their loved ones and even themselves.**

**I'm putting a dong that I thought would go good with this story. This story will also be in Sasuke's POV (Point Of View)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

The rain never felt as heavy as it does tonight, with each passing second feeling like an hour. I looked at my hands; showered with crimson liquid, reflecting her beautiful reflection. As I stare down at the one I called 'love' my heart slowly crumbles and turns to ash.

**On My Own**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Love? Love is just a word to me, there is not a soul on this earth I can truly say I love.

**See all those people on the ground**

I walk around to see all these pathetic people just wasting time. All these couple's wasting space. I do not fall in love, I do not love.

Well not until I met her. Her bubble-gum colored hair and emerald eyes captivated me like no other. Her breath taking smile can shine a light on my darkest days. Every kiss sends a bolt of electricity through my veins and I truly feel alive.

It's only been 3 months since I've meet her, and I think she stole my heart without my noticing.

**Wasting time**

I wrapped my hands around the women I call my own, the one whom calls me her own, the one who made me fall in love.

I hide all emotions even from her, knowing one day I will have to leave her. That's just who I am, I don't stay with one women.

I think she sees through my pretence, she doesn't ask if I love her, or if I even like her. She doesn't ask about my family, work, or even my life. Yet she holds me like she knows I'm leaving soon.

**I try to hold it all inside**

Four months ago I would have never let a woman in my house, today she is moving in.**  
But just for tonight**

We move to my bed room where the world seems to just disappear. With ever stroke from her perfectly formed figures my body sent a million shots into my blood. She is my personal addiction. She became everything I need; leaving her is no longer an option. Losing her will not happen.**  
The top of the world  
**On our one year anniversary of being a couple I got down on one knee, took out a crimson box, and said I love you. The three things I thought I would never do, and the three words I thought would never escape my lips.

**Sitting here wishing**

The day of the wedding became the happiest days of her life. Seeing her emerald eyes smile with joy was the only thing I asked from this god forsaken world.**  
The things I've become  
**The man who I once knew seemed to disappear, not a trace in sight. The women I fell in love with seemed to stay, and that's just how I wanted it. If I had to spend the rest of my life in this cold, merciless world I want to spend it with at least her. If I were sent to hell and she were to be sent with me, it would be my heaven.

**That something is missing  
**Waking up every morning to see her face made me feel like the happiest man on earth. Knowing I had her all to myself I felt like I was blessed. Controlling the emotions that built up inside me whenever I saw her was asking for the impossible.

**Maybe I...  
**Things seemed to just fall apart on the seams. It all started out with her face. I always knew she was pale, but I never noticed she was extremely pale, unhealthy pale. I didn't notice ….she was getting paler by the minutes.

**But what do I know  
**She told me she was fine, that she gets it from her mother. Her mother has always been pale. She got paler by the minute too, paler with every passing second until the day she died.

I believed her that she was fine, I didn't question her knowing it would make her upset.

….how foolish I was.**  
And now it seems that I have found  
**Waking up to hear the worse sound of my life that still haunts me till this day. Seeing the sight that makes nightmares feel like paradise. Holding onto a living corpse. Yes, Sakura was not ok, I knew she wasn't so why didn't I stop her?

I ran to the phone and called an ambulance. She coughed up ounces and ounces of blood, her nose became an uncontrollable waterfall of blood. Her hands were as cold as ice and her eyes began to loose their color.

**Nothing at all  
**I tried to comfort her in the best way I could. I wrapped my arms around her while her blood poured all over my arms, shirt, and pants. I tried patting her head, the sight became horrifying. With every stroke her hair began to fall.

**I want to hear your voice out loud  
**I sat next to her bed for 13 hours straight. I stared at her pale face, my heart began to throb against my chest, begging to escape the hell it was in. I held my chest tightly as I felt tears begin to forcibly release themselves from my blood shot eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha?" a doctor came in seeing me break down as the world laughed in my face.

I looked at the man, but said nothing. Judging from his expression it was going to be harder than he thought to tell me the news. My expression showed him that he would die if he were to joke about this.

**Slow it down, slow it down  
**"Mr. Uchiha," he said clearing his voice, "Sakura has leukemia." My heart stopped, I was a dead man for a good 10seconds, then it began again in full speed. It began to crush itself against my chest as if it wanted to commit suicide, if the world wasn't satisfied with the pain and torture that It was putting me through then it was all but laughing at my face now.

**Without it all  
**"How long?" I managed to ask in a hoarse and dead voice.

"3 hours…at most." He said in all honesty. I nodded and he left.

**I'm choking on nothing  
**I reached out for her hand, taking her boney, pale, and lifeless hand in mine. I pressed my chapped lips on her ring figure. "I'll wait 'till you wake up." I whispered as my heart was slowly being torn.

**It's clear in my head  
**I saw her lifeless eyes open slowly and I broke down again. How pitiful I am.

I tried to comfort her, thinking she doesn't know.

"Sakura you have-"

"I know." She cut me off. My tears seemed to never end.

I buried my face in her bed sheets and cursed the world for taking her away from me. She placed her weak and limp hand on my cheeks.

"It will be ok." She said with a smile spreading across her dead lips. She was comforting me, it was suppose to be the other way around.

**And I'm screaming for something  
**"You can't leave me…" I whispered begging for some miracle to happen.

"I love you." She said as tears began to form in her eyes as well. If there was ever a time when I wanted my old none-caring and emotionless self to come back, it would be now. If there was a way to erase every pain that I was feeling at the moment it would be now. I feel like ripping out my heart hoping the pain would go with it.

**Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all  
**"Everything will be alright just stay with me." I begged knowing there was nothing more I could do. I held her in my arms and cradled her like a baby as I saw her hair falling off. It was a sign, that she was losing the battle with death.**  
On my own**

"I'm sorry I never told you." She began trying to break the silence, well except for my tears. I ignored everything word that left her lips. I don't want her apologies.

**Without it all  
**"Please don't let me go…" I began begging again, "I desperately need you!" I began confessing.

"You'll find someone better I know you will." She tried to cheer me up, it wasn't working. The water-works seemed to just keep coming.

"I-I-I" there was nothing more I could say. I was choking on ever emotion that was taking control.

**I'm choking on nothing  
**"I don't want someone else! I refuse to except that I could be happy without you!"

"It's almost time." The doctor came back trying to remove me from her.

"No!" I cried out as they separated us. As I pushed myself away from their grasp.

"Let him go." the doctor commented.

**It's clear in my head  
**I threw myself to her bed, holding her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"It's time." She whispered. Her arms slowly released me. I placed my lips on hers one final time before releasing them and looking in her eyes.

**And I'm screaming for something  
**"I love…you…." She managed to say while she slowly closed her eyes. Her hands hand no warmth in them anymore.

I screamed my lungs out as I buried my face in her dead body.

**Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all  
**I went home…. No it's not home anymore. Nothing is home without her. I fell to my knees in my room as I remembered our honey moon. And again I screamed my lungs out for her.

This isn't home. Home is where ever she is, even if it's hell. If that's the case then I would gladly follow her there.

I looked up with my blood shot eyes to see every picture of me and her, ever picture ripping a piece of my soul out.

**On my own **

If this is what it meant to love, then I would proudly say 'Fuck Love'.

Fuck this world that took the only thing that meant anything to me. I won't make her wait long. I'll be with you soon, my love, very soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all for reading. **

**I know I'm going to sound like a bitch but I hope that broke you heart.**

**This was a dedication to everyone person out there who had to suffer one way or another about leukemia. **

**The song was from The Used – On My Own.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review,**


End file.
